Electrical connections between subassemblies may be achieved using standard electrical connectors, such as a molded housing that includes male/female connectors that are configured to mate with corresponding female/male connector. In such an interconnection scheme, a printed circuit assembly (PCA) may be populated with connectors that are configured to mate with a connector assembly on a cable.
The above-described high-voltage type of interconnections system has performance/cost limitations when used with Automatic Testing Equipment (ATE), as such connections tend to be bulky and expensive.